


Konsekuensi

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Mengikuti Ghazul, Ganda sudah siap akan konsekuensinya.





	Konsekuensi

“Kamu tidak takut?” Ghazul tiba-tiba bersuara. Ganda hampir terlompat kaget dari kursi saat mendengarnya. Hampir saja dia melepas pegangannya pada setir mobil. Dia melirik Ghazul yang duduk di sampingnya. Pandangan mata Ghazul lurus ke depan, tapi entah kenapa Ganda merasa Ghazul seakan sedang mengawasinya.

“Takut apa, Pak?” tanya Ganda pelan.

Ghazul mendengus. Mendadak Ganda khawatir dia tak sengaja menyinggung Ghazul. Dia tidak berani membuat pria itu marah. Banyak yang bilang, marahnya orang pendiam itu paling menyeramkan.

“Kamu ikut saya,” ucap Ghazul, “Kamu sudah tahu kan _konsekuensi_ nya apa?”

Ganda terdiam sejenak.

“Saya tahu.”

Ketika Ganda memilih untuk mengikuti Ghazul, dia sudah siap kehilangan segalanya. Posisinya di dewan, kepercayaan Pengkor, kendalinya atas para preman pasar, dan kuasa lain yang Pengkor sudah berikan padanya. _Semuanya_.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak kuasa tunduk pada Ghazul. Ada satu suara di dalam kepalanya yang berbisik, _kalau kamu ikut dengan Ghazul, semua akan baik-baik saja._

Apa yang sebenarnya benar-benar menarik Ganda pada Ghazul sampai dia berani membuang semuanya? Kalau Ganda harus jujur, ia pun sebenarnya tak tahu.

Saat ia berada di bawah perintah Pengkor, Ganda punya kuasa. Dia dijadikan anggota dewan, dia punya ratusan anak buah yang bisa dia perintah kapan pun dia mau. Tapi saat dia bersama Ghazul? Ganda tak ubahnya pesuruh rendahan yang mengikuti semua perkataan Ghazul, yang harus menerima semua ucapan sinis Ghazul.

Dari awal Ganda mengenal Ghazul saat mereka masih di bawah perintah Pengkor, Ganda tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada lelaki itu. Pengkor memang menyeramkan, tapi menurutnya Ghazul masih lebih menyeramkan. Mungkin karena Ganda sama sekali tak tahu apa pun tentang lelaki itu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, apa sebenarnya tujuannya. Ganda sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan Pengkor, setidaknya, Ganda tahu apa tujuan utama Pengkor. Tapi Ghazul? _Blank_. Ganda tak bisa menebak sedikit pun.

Tak sekali dua kali Ganda diam-diam curiga, saat dia melihat Ghazul dan Pengkor; siapa yang sebenarnya mengontrol siapa?

_“Itu yang saya suka dari kamu. Karena kamu tahu, harus setia kepada siapa.”_

Ghazul pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Ganda tahu, lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan nada meremehkan, tapi tetap saja, rasa bangga tersulut di dalam jiwanya. Baginya, Ghazul, dengan caranya sendiri, sudah mengakui keberadaan Ganda di dalam lingkaran kuasa Ghazul.

Apa Ganda sedang dimanipulasi? Bisa jadi, tapi dia tak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Lagi-lagi Ganda teringat kalimat yang pernah Ghazul lontarkan padanya.

_“Jangan terlalu pintar kamu, nanti nggak ada gunanya lagi buat saya.”_

Iya, itu hinaan dan ancaman dipadu menjadi satu kalimat, Ganda tahu. Dia tidak sebodoh itu.

“Semua itu sudah sebegitu siapnya kamu lepas?” Ghazul bertanya lagi, masih tanpa dengan memandang ke arah Ganda.

“Siap,” jawab Ganda tanpa ragu.

Kini giliran Ghazul yang melempar pandangan ke arahnya. Meski ekspresinya datar, tapi sorot matanya menyiratkan setitik ketidakpercayaan, atau keingintahuan.

“Kamu segitunya percaya sama saya?”

“Iya.”

Lagi-lagi Ganda menjawab tanpa keraguan.

Ghazul memang lelaki yang terlalu penuh dengan misteri, yang bahkan mungkin sampai mati tak akan bisa Ganda pecahkan. Yang pasti Ganda tahu hanya satu: jika dia harus tunduk ke seseorang, dia hanya ingin tunduk pada yang paling berkuasa. Dan baginya, alasan itu lebih dari cukup untuknya mendedikasikan diri pada Ghazul, membuang semua yang ia punya sekarang, menerima setiap konsekuensi yang datang.

“Sudah sampai sini, Bapak tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan saya, saya juga tidak akan semudah itu lepas dari Bapak,” tambah Ganda.

Diam. Ghazul tidak membalas, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Ganda berpikir, mungkin Ghazul sekarang sedang menertawakan kebodohannya dalam hati, mungkin dia sedang merasa sangat bangga sudah berhasil memanipulasi Ganda sampai segininya.

Tidak masalah, Ganda tidak peduli. Dia percaya pada Ghazul, dan yang terpenting, dia percaya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia telah membuat keputusan yang benar.

“Macet ya,” ujar Ganda singkat, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak apa, sudah biasa.

Mungkin, pikir Ganda, mungkin Ghazul diam-diam mengasihininya, karena di dalam jiwanya, Ganda sebenarnya tahu kalau dia hanya satu dari sekian pion yang sedang dimainkan Ghazul, yang bisa dibuang kapan saja jika Ghazul tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Bukan masalah, itu satu dari sekian konsekuensi yang siap dia terima.

Ganda diam-diam melirik ke arah Ghazul, lelaki itu masih memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela tanpa berkata apa-apa. Firasatnya mengatakan Ghazul sedang menyusun rencana besarnya. Pria itu sering bicara soal kebangkitan. Entah itu tentang orang atau tentang era. Ganda tidak mengerti.

Terkadang, rasanya Ganda ingin menukar semua yang dia miliki untuk setidaknya bisa melihat isi kepala lelaki itu, meski hanya sedetik.

Yang Ganda tidak tahu, Ghazul sebenarnya hanya menatap jalanan macet di Jakarta, di dalam kepalanya dia tidak sedang memikirkan apa yang Ganda kira dia pikirkan. Di wajahnya, terulas sebuah senyuman.


End file.
